doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doraemon manga (Kindle version) chapters
See also: List of Doraemon manga (Shogakukan Asia version) chapters This is a list of Doraemon manga chapters of the Amazon Kindle version (and their corresponding Shogakukan Asia version chapters), which were released in the Amazon Kindle Store in the U.S. and Canada as 200''' English e-book volumes'. In addition, all 17 Fujiko-written Doraemon Long Stories were released digitally on December 27, 2017 under the title Doraemon's Long Tales. Some volumes were also released in print by Shogakukan Asia in English. Volume 1-141 were released in Japan in Japanese. Volume 1 #All the Way From the Future (未来の国からはるばると) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 1) #Return to Un-sender (出さない手紙の返事をもらう方法) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 2) #Noby's City of Dreams (ゆめの町ノビタランド) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 3) Volume 2 #Lionman's Big Jam (あやうし！ライオン仮面) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 4) #Shadowhunting (かげがり) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 5) #Judo Master Noby (黒おびのび太) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 6) Volume 3 #A World Without Sound (音のない世界) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 7) #A Stone Unturned (石ころぼうし) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 8) #Noby's Bride (のび太のおよめさん) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 9) Volume 4 #Memories of Grandma (おばあちゃんのおもいで) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 10) #Doublixir (バイバイン) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 11) #The White Lily Girl (白ゆりのような女の子) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 12) #Planet Builders (地球製造法) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 13) Volume 5 #A High-Speed Slow-Down (のろのろ、じたばた) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 14) #King of the Cavemen (石器時代の王さまに) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 15) #Noby's Birthday (ぼくの生まれた日) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 16) #Fossil Fools (化石大発見！！) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 17) #Defender of Justice: Masked Me! (正義のみかたセルフ仮面) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 18) Volume 6 #The Great Paper War (紙工作が大あばれ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 1) #A Touching Tale (ジ～ンと感動する話) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 3) #Polarity Patches (Ｎ・Ｓワッペン) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 4) #The Pocket Patch (タタミのたんぼ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 19) #Animal Transformation Crackers (変身ビスケット) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 5) Volume 7 #A Hermit's Life for Me (デンデンハウスは気楽だな) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 6) #The Over-the-Top Overcoat (オーバーオーバー) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 7) #Topsy Turvy Planet (あべこべ惑星) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 8) #Puddle Powder (ドンブラ粉) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 9) #Realpedia (ほんもの図鑑) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 10) Volume 8 #Far, Far From Home (家がだんだん遠くなる) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 11) #The Happy Little Mermaid (しあわせな人魚姫) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 12) #Melody Gas (メロディーガス) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 13) #Making a Brother (弟をつくろう) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 14) #Will-O-Whisperer (怪談ランプ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 15) Volume 9 #Hunch-Hopper (よかん虫) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 18) #Phoony the Typhoon (台風のフー子) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 16) #U.F. Yo! (未知とのそうぐう機) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 17) #Noby's Marathon (のび太が九州まで走った！！) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 19) #Fishing Indoors (勉強部屋のつりぼり) '(Shogakukan Asia Omitted)' Volume 10 #My Little Kitty (すてきなミイちゃん) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 21) #The Curse Camera (のろいのカメラ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 20) #Tummy Travelers (たとえ胃の中、水の中) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 22) #Homing Missile (ミサイルが追ってくる) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 23) #Weekly Nobita (週刊のび太) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 24) Volume 11 #Close Encounter (ハロー宇宙人) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 21) #Amazing Maze (ホームメイロ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 1) #Tales of Future Magazines (百年後のフロク) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 1, Chapter 20) #Noby's Dinosaur (のび太の恐竜) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 2, Chapter 2) Volume 12 #Funbrellas (おかしなおかしなかさ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 2) #My Home Mountain (大雪山がやってきた) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 3) #The 2-dehydrator Camera (チッポケット二次元カメラ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 4) #Dream Dad (夢まくらのおじいさん) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 5) #The Girlfriend Catalog (ガールフレンドカタログ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 6) Volume 13 #King of the Night (夜の世界の王さまだ！) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 7) #Happy Little Planet (しあわせのお星さま) '(Shogakukan Asia Omitted)' #The Six Million Yen Painting (この絵600万円) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 9) #The Action Planner (スケジュールどけい) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 10) #The Conscience Cricket (ペコペコバッタ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 8) Volume 14 #The Wolf Family (オオカミ一家) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 11) #Switching Moms (ママをとりかえっこ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 12) #Reaction Tester Robot (テスト・ロボット) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 13) #The Lying Mirror (うそつきかがみ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 14) #You and What Army? (おもちゃの兵隊) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 15) Volume 15 #Sweetstick (おせじ口べに) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 16) #The Tax-myna Cometh (税金鳥) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 17) #The Bottle Cap Collection (王かんコレクション) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 18) #The Devil Card (デビルカード) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 19) #Radish Rampage (だいこんダンスパーティー) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 20) Volume 16 #Sokay Stick (まあまあ棒) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 22) #The Sleep War (出木杉グッスリ作戦) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 21) #The Stuporsonic Verminator (狂音波発振機) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 3, Chapter 23) #The Vending Time Machine (自動販売タイムマシン) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 1) #Pandora's Monster (パンドラのお化け) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 2) Volume 17 #No Matter the Price (お金がわいて出た話) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 3) #The BrYber Tactic (Ｙロウ作戦) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 4) #My Dad the Baby (パパもあまえんぼ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 5) #Defeat the Giantz! (ジャイアンズをぶっとばせ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 6) #The Delete Key (どくさいスイッチ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 7) Volume 18 #The Amazing Nobyman (行け！ノビタマン) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 11) #The Gratitude Adjuster (ありがたみわかり機) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 8) #Worse Than Me (ぼくよりダメなやつがきた) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 9) #Moas and Dodos Forever (モアよドードーよ、永遠に) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 10) Volume 19 #Cloudswimming (雲の中のプール) '(Shogakukan Asia Omitted)' #The Mecha-Maker (メカ・メーカー) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 12) #The Around the World Quiz (イズは地球をめぐる) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 13) #We Lost the Time Machine!! (タイムマシンがなくなった！！) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 14) #Dogfighters (大空中戦) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 15) Volume 20 #The Haunted Castle (ゆうれい城へ引っこし) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 16) #"Space Demon" - the Backyard Sci-Fi Spectacle (超大作特撮映画「宇宙大魔神」) '(Shogakukan Asia Omitted)' #Handmade Robot Rampage (大あばれ、手作り巨大ロボ) (Shogakukan Asia Volume 4, Chapter 17) Volume 21 #Just Once, a Perfect 100 (一生に一度は百点を) #The Prophesies of Doraemon (ドラえもんの大予言) #The Antique-o-Matic (古道具競争) #From Hunter… to Warlord? (ご先祖さまがんばれ) #Hot Snow (雪でアッチッチ) Volume 22 #Spy Games (?スパイ大作戦) #The Turvy Topsy Flute (コベアベ) #Competing Proposals (プロポーズ作戦) #The Make-it-so Day Planner (○○が××と△△する) #The Skyhorse (走れ！ウマタケ) #The Genie Robot (ランプのけむりオバケ) Volume 23 #Memory Bread (テストにアンキパン) #Robyn, My Love (ロボ子が愛してる) #The Dream Chime (ゆめふうりん) #Honest Thomas (正直太郎) #Shizuka's Magic Robe (しずちゃんのはごろも) #The 100% Accurate Palm Reading Set (かならず当たる手相セット) Volume 24 #The Time Kerchief (タイムふろしき) #Dinosaur Hunters (恐竜ハンター) #Building a Subway (地下鉄をつくっちゃえ) #To Catch a Cold (このかぜ うつします) #The Bedroom Avalanche (勉強べやの大なだれ) Volume 25 #Junior Detective Set (シャーロック・ホームズセット) #True Lies (うそつ機) #Super Dan! (スーパーダン) #Compound Interest (ボーナス1024倍) #The Guiding Angel (ミチビキエンゼル) #The Overwriting Crayon (そっくりクレヨン) #The Calendar Flipper (日づけ変更カレンダー) Volume 26 #Do-it Drops (ソーナルじょう) #My Teacher, Myself (ぼくを、ぼくの先生に) #The Instant Wardrobe Cam (きせかえカメラ) #I, Luh, Luh, Love You! (ああ、好き、好き、好き！) #The Myth Medallions (おはなしバッジ) #Pero Comes Back (ペロ！生きかえって) Volume 27 #The Truthbeaker (ソノウソホント) #The Reversifier (アベコンベ) #The Undersea Hike (海底ハイキング) #The Bug Concert (月の光と虫の声) #Facial Reconstruction (お客の顔を組み立てよう) #Dealing in Future (してない貯金を使う法) Volume 28 #The X-Ray Scope (スケスケ望遠鏡) #The Buddy Beacon (友情カプセル) #Nobizaemon's Secret (のび左エ門の秘宝) #The Phantom of the Future (未来世界の怪人) #The BubbleCorder (ヤカンレコーダー) #The Gamble Gun (ラッキーガン) #The End of the World (世界沈没) Volume 29 #Gravity Paint (重力ペンキ) #The Noby in the Mirror (かがみの中ののび太) #Memory Mallet (わすれとんかち) #Penalty Box (ばっ金箱) #Doraemon's Double Trouble (ばっ金箱) Volume 30 #4D Cycling (四次元サイクリング) #The Underground Expedition (地底の国探検) #The Bounce Back Cape (ひらりマント) #Badge Busters (バッジを作ろう) #My Tub's an Ocean (うちのプールは太平洋) #Sequence Spray (つづきスプレー) Volume 31 #The Dreamflipper Pillow (うつつまくら) #The Big Winner (宝くじ大当たり) #The Be-There Phone (おしかけ電話) #The Uncle and the Elephant (ぞうとおじさん) Volume 32 #Jekyll-Hyde Jellies (ジキルハイド) #Viral Marketing Virus (流行性ネコシャクシビールス) #The Hot Springs Trip (温泉旅行) #Tabletop Ski Resort (はこ庭スキー場) #Carp Streamers (こいのぼり) #Chew-Out Gum (ダイリガム) #The Cannon Express (どこでも大砲) Volume 33 #Nessie's Visit (ネッシーが来る) #The Girl with the Red Shoes (赤いくつの女の子) #The Ace Cap (エースキャップ) #Desert Island Adventure (のび太漂流記) #The Undersea Adventure (潜水艦で海へ行こう) #Farewell Doraemon (さようなら、ドラえもん) Volume 34 #Welcome Back Doraemon (帰ってきたドラえもん) #Elf-Bots (小人ロボット) #Flying Fish (空とぶさかな) #Do You Love Me-ow? (好きでたまらニャい) #Sightseeing without Sightseeing (行かない旅行の記念写真) Volume 35 #The Diamond Thieves (ママのダイヤを盗み出せ) #The Disaster Detector (災難にかこまれた話) #Bomb the Mice (ネズミとばくだん) #Future Shopper (未来からの買いもの) #Habit Breaking Gas (くせなおしガス) #The Ultra Mixer (ウルトラミキサー) Volume 36 #The Trick-or-Tanuki Set (タヌ機) #The Eyes Have It (手足七本目が三つ) #The Charmed Rope (ピーヒョロロープ) #The Haunted Mountain Village (山奥村の怪事件) #The Psychic Cap (エスパーぼうし) Volume 37 #Rewinder Rag (エスパーぼうし) #Lighter / Writer (ライター芝居) #The Wild Watch (マッド・ウオッチ) #A Graph that Never Lies (グラフはうそつかない) #Eat Candy, Sing Dandy (キャンデーなめて歌手になろう) #Mutant Maker (人間製造機) Volume 38 #The Bad-Luck Diamond (悪運ダイヤ) #Laugh Long and Prosper (わらってくらそう) #Invisi-Drops (とう明人間目ぐすり) #Hugga-Pills (ニクメナイン) #The Wish-Hammer (うちでの小づち) #Moneybees (カネバチはよく働く) #The Human Locomotives (人間機関車) Volume 39 #The Evo-Devo Beam (進化退化放射線源) #Little Match Doraemon (マッチ売りのドラえもん) #The Snobshutter (めんくいカメラ) #The See-Scope (見たままスコープ) #Gender Bender Potion (オトコンナを飲めば？) #Eraserface (消しゴムでノッペラボー) #Today, I'm Mary! (ぼく、マリちゃんだよ) #Robo-Flattery (ロボットがほめれば…) Volume 40 #The Pass Loop (通りぬけフープ) #The Great "Tsuchinoko" Hunt (ツチノコ見つけた！) #Wallpaper Party (かべ紙の中で新年会) #The Play Fork (アソボウ) #The People Puppeteer (人間あやつり機) #Forget-me-lots (わすれろ草) Volume 41 #The Time-Delay Drops (おそだアメ) #The Urashima Candy (ウラシマキャンデー) #How to Make an Island (無人島の作り方) #The Moving Map (ひっこし地図) #The Moodometer (ごきげんメーター) #A World Full of Lies (世の中うそだらけ) #Noby's Noby (のび太ののび太) Volume 42 #The Ghost in the Phone (電話のおばけ) #I'm Momotaro! (ぼく、桃太郎のなんなのさ) #The Tracer Badges (トレーサーバッジ) Volume 43 #Gimme the Night (夜を売ります) #The XYZ-Ray Camera (ＸＹＺ線カメラ) #The Human Splitter (人間切断機) #The Underground Apartment (アパートの木) #Water to Wine (ようろうおつまみ) #The No-see-um Drops (見えなくなる目ぐすり) #The Any Day Diary (いつでも日記) #Bogus Aliens (ニセ宇宙人) Volume 44 #The Wishing Star (ねがい星) #The Whatever Weather Box (お天気ボックス) #The Mirage Shower (いないいないシャワー) #The Lie-DePuffer (ハリ千本ノマス) #Playing Dolls (人形あそび) #The Animal Escape Drops (動物型にげだしじょう) #Human Remote Control (人間ラジコン) #The Speed Watch (スピードどけい) Volume 45 #The What if? Box (もしもボックス) #The Robot Paper (ロボットペーパー) #The Houseguest Pest (いやなお客の帰し方) #Cloudwalking (雲の中の散歩) #The Werewolf Cream (おおかみ男クリーム) #The Speedwinder (ネジまいてハッスル！) #The Chum Gum (おすそわけガム) Volume 46 #The Disaster Driller (さいなんくんれん機) #The Legendary Sword "Denko-maru" (名刀〔電光丸〕) #The Bring-it-Bag (とりよせバッグ) #The Hypno-Spex (さいみんグラス) #Noby's Own TV Station (テレビ局をはじめたよ) #The Advance Antenna (あらかじめアンテナ) Volume 47 #Invasion of the Switcherators (からだの部品とりかえっこ) #Big G's Best Friend (ジャイアン心の友) #True Colors (ウラオモテックス) #The Remind'ya Bird (わすれ鳥) #The Pet Look-Alike Pie (ペットそっくりまんじゅう) #The Tongue Reader (ベロ相うらない大当たり！) #The Doraemon Encyclopedia (ドラえもん大辞典) Volume 48 #A Real Big Guy (大男がでたぞ) #The Portable Thundercloud (カミナリになれよう) #The Weather Maker Chart (天気決定表) #The Insta-Ghost (ゆうれいの干物) #The Luvbrella (あいあいパラソル) #The Quickdraw Contest (けん銃王コンテスト) #The Giddyupper (はいどうたづな) #The Replay Camera (おくれカメラ) Volume 49 #The Grab-a-Scope (手にとり望遠鏡) #The Remora Magnet (いただき小ばん) #A World without Money (お金のいらない世界) #The Statics Suit (ちく電スーツ) #Big G's Special Stew (ジャイアンシチュー) #The Arrow to School (弓矢で学校へ) #The Fusion Glue (合体ノリ) #Turning Straw to Gold (チョージャワラシベ) Volume 50 #Treasure Mountain (宝さがしごっこセット) #The Magical Hands (マジックハンド) #The Space Simulator (ロケットそうじゅうくんれん機) #The Tripinator (ころばし屋) #The Back-to-Basicizer (もどりライト) #What Happens at 7:00 (七時に何かがおこる) #The King of Base Stealers (盗塁王をめざせ) Volume 51 #The Passport to Evil (悪魔のパスポート) #The Soul Slipper (タマシイム・マシン) #The Typhoon Fan (風神さわぎ) #Shedding Like a Snake (からだの皮をはぐ話) #Ads by Mirror (かがみでコマーシャル) #The Hard Copy Paper (立体コピー) Volume 52 #Runaway Island (無人島へ家出) #Toy Car Training Center (ミニカー教習所) #The Moodmaker Orchestra (ムードもりあげ楽団登場！) #The Come-Here Collar (ヨンダラ首わ) #The Psychic Mic (念録マイク) #The Secret Pen (ないしょペン) #The Tall Tale Teller (ホラふき御先祖) #The Tornader (台風発生機) Volume 53 #The Path of Evil (悪の道を進め！) #The Man-Eating House (人喰いハウス) #Lazy Day (ぐうたらの日) #Baseball Riders (ボールに乗って) #The Alien House (宇宙人の家？) #The War in the Pond (ラジコン大海戦) Volume 54 #The Dreamer TV (ゆめのチャンネル) #Kitty Cat, Inc. (ネコが会社を作ったよ) #The Treasure of Chinkara Pass (珍加羅峠の宝物) #The Hide-A-Room (ナイヘヤドア) #The Switch-A-Rope (入れかえロープ) #Chain Letter Club (不幸の手紙同好会) #The Infinity Pass (オールマイティーパス) Volume 55 #Time Crime Tracker (タイムマシンで犯人を) #The Sneaky Camera (こっそりカメラ) #The Railroad Crossing Kit (ふみきりセット) #The Do-Over Device (人生やりなおし機) #The Rank Patches (階級ワッペン) #The Graffiti Gun (らくがきじゅう) #The Expresso Machine (表情コントローラー) Volume 56 #The Time Bank (時間貯金箱) #Canned Noise (騒音公害をカンヅメにしちゃえ) #It’s a Cat’s Cradle World (あやとり世界) #The Season Selector (オールシーズンバッジ) #Best Dad Ever! (りっぱなパパになるぞ！) #I Hate Money! (お金なんか大きらい！) Volume 57 #The Talkspray (モノモース) #The Deluxifier (デラックスライト) #The Walksleeper (立ちユメぼう) #The Four-Dimensional Pocket (四次元ポケット) #The Infinity Lasso (ナゲーなげなわ) #The Jack-in-the-Whatever (びっくり箱ステッキ) #The Leaflector (ドロン葉) Volume 58 #The Ultra Armor (ウルトラよろい) #The Singer/Songwriter (シンガーソングライター) #The Dinky Derby (いっすんぼうし) #The Sahara’s No Place to Study (サハラ砂漠で勉強はできない) #Clouds and Crafts (雲ざいくで遊ぼう) #The Future Diary (あらかじめ日記はおそろしい) #King of the Space (宇宙ターザン) Volume 59 #Adrift in Time (大むかし漂流記) #The Make-You-Sweatpants (ムリヤリトレパン) #Take Care in the Air (空で遊んじゃあぶないよ) #The Buck-Passing Glove (タッチ手ぶくろ) #The Starring Roller (主役はめこみ機) Volume 60 #Moving Day (あちこちひっこそう) #The Cover-Up Spray (かたづけラッカー) #Personal Satellites (自家用衛星) #The House-Robo (家がロボットになった) #First Come, First Reserved (ドラやき・映画・予約ずみ) Volume 61 #Noby’s Personal Theater (のび太の部屋でロードショー) #The Thrill Boomerang (スリルブーメラン) #The Favori-Tree (ひい木) #The Spy Satellites (スパイ衛星でさぐれ) #The Room Swimmer (ルームスイマー) #The Little House in the Glacier (大氷山の小さな家) #The Reverse ESP Nuts (テレパしい) #Vroom Vroom Vacuum (ドライブはそうじ機に乗って) Volume 62 #The Automatic Pawnshop (自動質屋機) #The Virtuality Cap (実感帽) #The Daruma Doll (あの日あの時あのダルマ) #The Yes-M’Lord Drops (コーモンじょう) #The Sandman Sleeps at Night (ねむれぬ夜に砂男) #The Dandelion’s Journey (タンポポ空を行く) Volume 63 #The Home Exerciser (アスレチック・ハウス) #The Crowd-be-Gone Gyro (人よけジャイロ) #Strolling on the Seabed (海に入らず海底を散歩する方法) #Space Wars in the Attic (天井うらの宇宙戦争) #The Couple Tester Badges (カップルテストバッジ) #The All-In-One Appliance (オコノミボックス) Volume 64 #The Stickerbot Rebellion (ロボッターの反乱) #Noby’s Secret Tunnels (のび太の秘密トンネル) #The Delivery Phone (出前電話) #The Shadow Catcher (影とりプロジェクター) #The Bug Pellets (無敵コンチュー丹) #Santa’s Chimney (サンタえんとつ) Volume 65 #The Blueprint Paper (設計紙で秘密基地を！) #Rich Dad, Poor Dad (ふくびんコンビ) #The Doc-in-a-Box (ふくびんコンビ) #The Samaritan Snaps (ぼくをタスケロン) #Noby’s Window (あの窓にさようなら) Volume 66 #Paradise Indoors (へやの中の大自然) #The Medusa Head (ゴルゴンの首) #The 3D Pinhole Camera (実物立体日光写真) #A Night on the Galactic Railway (天の川鉄道の夜) #The Pick-a-Door (プッシュドア) #The Dream Blaster (ツモリガン) Volume 67 #The Good Luck Droops (アヤカリンで幸運を) #The Dorayaki as Big as the Ritz (へやいっぱいの大ドラやき) #Free Money (出てくる出てくるお年玉) #The Balance Shot (バランス注射) #Games in Space (宇宙探検すごろく) #The Heart-to-Heart Drops (ココロコロン) #A Snowcapped Romance (雪山のロマンス) Volume 68 #Snowless Skiing (雪がなくてもスキーはできる) #Japan Expands (ひろびろ日本) #The Multi-Purpose Charm (多目的おまもりは責任感が強い) #Real Dinosaurs!? (恐竜が出た!?) #Alone in the Future (未来の町にただ一人) Volume 69 #Big Boss Noby (いばり屋のび太) #The Vampire Kit (ドラキュラセット) #The Happy Promenade (ハッピープロムナード) #Summer Doll House (ミニハウスでさわやかな夏) #The Long-Distance Mom Drops (ママをたずねて三千キロじょう) Volume 70 #The Move Mimicker (まねコン) #The Santa Stationery (サンタメール) #The Sprite Summoner (精霊よびだしうでわ) #The Mind Camera (念写カメラマン) Volume 71 #The Gamechanger Camera (カチカチカメラ) #The Discipline Drops (しつけキャンディー) #Getting Hurt without Getting Hurt (無事故でけがをした話) #Little G’s Boyfriend… Noby!? (ジャイ子の恋人＝のび太) #The R/C Run-Around (ラジコンシミュレーターでぶっとばせ) #Noby’s Rescue Party (のび太救出決死探検隊) Volume 72 #The Blue Bird of Happiness (しあわせをよぶ青い鳥) #The Long-Distance Mirror (うつしっぱなしミラー) #The Pretendax (オモイミコン) #The Hot Spring Rope (温泉ロープでいい湯だな) #A Home for “Ruff” (のら犬「イチ」の国) Volume 73 #The People Player (本人ビデオ) #The Great Letter-ature Pen (もはん手紙ペン) #The Rope of Justice (おそるべき正義ロープ) #The Mall Mallet (うちのデパート) #Happy Birthday, Big G! (ハッピーバースデイ・ジャイアン) Volume 74 #The Indoor Aquarium (おざしき水族館) #The Cheerleader Gloves (勝利をよぶチアガール手ぶくろ) #The Water Sculpture Sprinkles (水加工用ふりかけ) #The See-Through Stickers (透視シールで大ピンチ) Volume 75 #The Fringe Theory Club Badges (異説クラブメンバーズバッジ) #The Wakey Waker (オキテテヨカッタ) #The Holy Hanky (ぼくのまもり紙) #The Long New Year (長い長い) Volume 76 #Noby’s Helicopter (のび太のヘリコプター) #The Second Girlfriend (虹谷ユメ子さん) #The Fire Prevention Alarm (火災予定報知ベル) #20th Century Shogun (二十世紀のおとのさま) #The Territory Marker (ナワバリエキス) #The Candy Ranch (おかし牧場) Volume 77 #Go, Time, Go! (時間よ動け～っ!!) #The Instant Delivery Machine (忘れ物おくりとどけ機) #The Sinker Balls (しずめ玉でスッキリ) #The Folding House (おりたたみハウス) #Little G the Comic Artist (まんが家ジャイ子) #The Personal Limelight (めだちライトで人気者) #Animation Made Easy (アニメ制作なんてわけないよ) Volume 78 #The Six-Sided Camera (六面カメラ) #Addicted to Big G (ジャイアンリサイタルを楽しむ方法) #Wild Wild Noby (ガンファイターのび太) #Doraemon’s Rough Patch (ションボリ、ドラえもん) Volume 79 #Home Away from Noby (のび太のなが～い家出) #The Moneypencil (円ピツで大金持ち) #The Spare 4D Pocket (四次元ポケットにスペアがあったのだ) #Noby’s Space Shuttle (のび太のスペースシャトル) #Happy Tummy Gas (ヘソリンガスでしあわせに) Volume 80 #Noby Gets an “A”! (な、なんと!! のび太が百点とった!!) #The Material Converter (材質変換機) #Comics in a Can (カンヅメカンでまんがを) #The Friendcense (なかまいりせんこう) #The Peace Antenna (平和アンテナ) #An Ants’ Life (羽アリのゆくえ) Volume 81 #The Indoor Express (ブルートレインはぼくの家) #8 Days at the Dragon King’s Palace (竜宮城の八日間) #Tomorrow’s News Today (あしたの新聞) #The Night before Noby’s Wedding (のび太の結婚前夜) Volume 82 #The TV Grabber (テレビとりもち) #The Quakefish (地震なまず) #The Flag of Truth (「真実の旗印」はつねに正しい) #Riding a Unicorn (ユニコーンにのった) #The Puddle Spray (どんぶらガス) #The Shellfish Submarine (アワビとり潜水艦出航) #The Equalizer (ビョードーばくだん) Volume 83 #Shizuka the Friendly Witch (魔女っ子しずちゃん) #The Heavy-Light (おもかるとう) #The Parachute Race (ぼうけんパラシュート) #Air around the World (空気中継衛星) #The Living Forest (森は生きている) #What the Water Saw (水は見ていた) Volume 84 #Walking to the Moon (歩け歩け月までも) #Black Hole Noby (のび太のブラックホール) #The Snow Filters (雪アダプターいろいろあるよ) #Noby’s Underground Empire (のび太の地底国) #The Time Capsule (タイムカプセル) Volume 85 #The 4D Expansion Blocks (四次元たてましブロック) #Noby the Trainer (のび太の調教師) #Doraemon in Love (恋するドラえもん) #The Cuckoo Egg (カッコータマゴ) #The Dividing Hammer (分身ハンマー) #The Bug Riders (コンチュウ飛行機にのろう) #A Ropey Friend (細く長い友だち) Volume 86 #The Time Scope (きりかえ式タイムスコープ) #The No-Zone Signs (キンシひょうしき) #The Real-Time Maproscope (ポラマップスコープとポラマップ地図) #The Human Book Cover (人間ブックカバー) #The Aptitude Armband (職業テスト腕章) #The Real Life Video Game (本物電子ゲーム) #Endangered Species Noby (のび太は世界にただ) Volume 87 #Whatever-phobia (○□恐怖症) #Hush, Little Big G (ジャイアンよい子だねんねしな) #A World without Mirrors (かがみのない世界) #The Time-Delayed Psychic (10分おくれのエスパー) #The Lucky Cards (しあわせトランプの恐怖) Volume 88 #he World-Change Capsules (しりとり変身カプセル) #The Horizon Tape (地平線テープ) #The Bro Badges (兄弟シール) #The Name-Changer (いれかえ表札) #1 Push=100 Yen (ポカリ＝百円) #Discovering a New Species (新種図鑑で有名になろう #Shizuka’s Secret (しずちゃんの心の秘密) Volume 89 #The Ninja Training Kit (ニンニン修業セット) #The Dream Ladder (夢はしご) #The Automatic Theater (なぜか劇がメチャクチャに) #Sneech’s Secret (大ピンチ！スネ夫の答案) #The Master Board (家元かんばん) #Noby Airlines (のび太航空) Volume 90 #The Hermit Bot (神さまロボットに愛の手を！) #The Merchandise Maker (キャラクター商品注文機) #Tue Life-Size Model Island (百丈島の原寸大プラモ) #The Pearl Maker Shell (しんじゅ製造アコヤケース) Volume 91 #The Peephole Board (のぞき穴ボード) #The Machine Copy Machine (機械化機) #Instant Robots (インスタントロボット) #Space Explorers (宇宙探検ごっこ) #Life as a Ghost (ユーレイ暮らしはやめられない) #The Gread Model Escape (プラモが大脱走) Volume 92 #Big G’s Big Romance (グンニャリジャイアン) #The Buyback-Bot (自動買いとり機) #The Insta-Freeze Camera (あいつを固めちゃえ) #Space Swimming (広～い宇宙で海水浴) #The Monster Bunnies (うら山のウサギ怪獣) #First Time Fun (思いだせ！あの日の感動) Volume 93 #The Flying Carpet Cloth (空飛ぶうす手じゅうたん) #The Flat Iron (ペタンコアイロン) #The Noby Swallow (ツバメののび太) #Tsubasa’s Big Visit (翼ちゃんがうちへきた) #Little G, Pro Cartoonist (まんが家ジャイ子先生) Volume 94 #The Mini-Pedia (実物ミニチュア大百科) #Celebrity Bodyprints (人気スターがまっ黒け) #The Sandlot Shark (空き地のジョーズ) #The Booster Bank (フエール銀行) #The King of Sleep (ねむりの天才のび太) #The Midnight Caller (真夜中の電話魔) Volume 95 #The Wild Pet House (野生ペット小屋) #Blue Screen Nobyman (クロマキーでノビちゃんマン) #Big G’s Big Debut (ジャイアンテレビにでる！) #The Happy Cap (ホンワカキャップ) #The Reunion Briefcase (ひさしぶりトランク) #The Room Switcher Switch (へやこうかんスイッチ) Volume 96 #The Little-Later Lens (することレンズ) #The Junior Hang-Glider (お子さまハンググライダー) #The Good Old Days (昔はよかった) #The Invention Inventor (ハツメイカーで大発明) Volume 97 #The Time Valve (時門で長～～い一日) #Catching a Sea Monster (海坊主がつれた！) #The Mess of Monsters (つめあわせオバケ) #Sneech the Psychic (エスパースネ夫) #Welcome, Dinosaurs! (恐竜さん日本へどうぞ) Volume 98 #The Sea-Parting Staff (モーゼステッキ) #Good House, Bad House (よい家悪い家) #The Experience Recoder (録験機で楽しもう) #Home is Where the Tree is (やどり木で楽しく家出) #The After-the Fact Album (あとからアルバム) #Pants of the Jungle (ターザンパンツ) #The Thread that Binds (むすびの糸) Volume 99 #The Personal Shield System (バリヤーポイント) #The Wallpaper Scenery Changer (かべ景色きりかえ機) #The Next Chapter (まんがのつづき) #Custom Toy Cars (改造チョコＱ) #Parting is Sweet Sorrow (ためしにさようなら) Volume 100 #Into the Silver Screen (巨大立体スクリーンの中へ) #Noby the Genius (のび太も天才になれる？) #The Lost-and-Found Fishing Pond (落とし物つりぼり) #The Hotel Fixer-Uppers (オンボロ旅館をたて直せ) #The War of the Dioramas (超リアル・ジオラマ作戦) #The Real Life Remote (ビデオ式なんでもリモコン) Volume 101 #The Featherweight Plane (フェザープレーン) #The Zero-Gravity House (野比家が無重力) #The Anything Airport (なんでも空港) #The World Time Clock (時差時計) #Sneech’s Missing Butt (スネ夫のおしりがゆくえ不明) #Noby-rella (のび太シンデレラ) #Noby Gets Rich (大富豪のび太) Volume 102 #The Desire Detector (ほしい人探知機) #The Smooth-Talking Ventrilo-Bot (腹話ロボット) #Delicious Reading (本はおいしくよもう) #The Associative Deduction Magnifying Glass (連想式推理虫メガネ) #Goodbye, Shizuka (しずちゃんさようなら) Volume 103 #The Noby Poster (ポスターになったのび太) #Big G’s Fan Club (フィーバー!! ジャイアンF・C) #The Dry Light Empire (地底のドライ・ライト) #The Roll Anywhere Skates (どこでもだれでもローラースケート) #The Routine Rerouter (あの道この道楽な道) #The Grown-Up Scolding Pass (大人をしかる腕章) #The Future Camera (ユクスエカメラ) Volume 104 #The Boy in the Mirror (鏡の中の世界) #Everything in Its Place (横取りジャイアンをこらしめよう) #Halley’s Tail (ハリーのしっぽ) #The Liqi-Vape Drops (サンタイン) #The Get Started Pistol (すぐやるガン) Volume 105 #The Personal Fuse (いやになったらヒューズをとばせ) #The Freight Train Fedora (SLえんとつ) #The Winning Postcard (だせば当たる!! けん賞用ハガキ) #Enter the Studyman (ガッコー仮面登場) #Farewell, Mon Arbor (さらばキー坊) Volume 106 #The Arctic Extract (エスキモー・エキス) #The Rubberneck Racer (ヤジウマアンテナ) #Enter the Owlman (フクロマンスーツ) #Art Assist (みたままベレーで天才画家) #Magic Handkerchief (タネなしマジック) Volume 107 #The Strange Persimmon Tree (一晩でカキの実がなった) #How Time Flies (「時」はゴウゴウと流れる) #Rain Man Blue (雨男はつらいよ) #The Auto-Returner Tag (自動返送荷札) #The Soul Control Gun (たましいふきこみ銃) #The Wish Card (シテクレジットカード) Volume 108 #The Transformade (変身・変身・また変身) #Noby’s Dilemma (のび太もたまには考える) #Eartquake Trainig Paper (地震訓練ペーパー) #Nopper’s paradise (ひるねは天国で) #Big Fish, Little Pond (水たまりのピラルク) Volume 109 #The Massage Cannon (大砲でないしょの話) #The Talk’n Typewriter (ききがきタイプライター) #Echoes in the Night (ま夜中に山びこ山が！) #The Lazy New Year Kit (ぐ～たらお正月セット) #The Slope Switch (さか道レバー) #Copy-Doodle-Doo (レプリコッコ) #Noby’s Do-Over(空ぶりは巻きもどして) Volume 110 #The Forced Cash Card (ムリヤリキャッシュカード) #Sweet Home Shizuka (しずちゃんとスイートホーム) #Stop the World, I Want to Get Off (地球下車マシン) #Big G’s Fan Mail (ジャイアンへのホットなレター) #The Animal Payback Drops (動物変身恩返しグスリ) #Doraemon’s Day Off (ドラえもんに休日を!!) #The Cray-Bot (ネンドロイド) Volume 111 #The Plushie Maker (なんでもぬいぐるみに) #Wind-Up Subterrine (ゼンマイ式潜地艦) #Meanie Juice (悪魔のイジワール) #Hurricane Big G (ジャイアン台風接近中) #Hoy’s Village (ドンジャラ村のホイ) Volume 112 #The Charter Chip (貸し切りチップ) #Opposite Dreamers (サカユメンでいい夢みよう) #Gulliver’s Troubles (めいわくガリバー) #The Copycan (「そんざいかん」がのぞいてる) #Dorama Spray (もりあがれ！ドラマチックガス) #The Mind Tuning Fork (ツモリナール) #Gentle Big G (ジャイアン反省・のび太はめいわく) Volume 113 #Please Forgive–Bee (シズメバチの巣) #The Time Peephole (タイムふしあな) #The Prophecy (大予言・地球の滅びる日) #Advernture Tea Time (アドベン茶で大冒険) #Playing God (神さまごっこ) #The Prank Maker (いたずらオモチャ化機) #The Ghost Timer (オバケタイマー) Volume 114 #Noby’s Son Runs Away (のび太の息子が家出した) #The Cross-Section Viewer (断層ビジョン) #Booze River (酒の泳ぐ川) #The Woodcutter’s Pond (きこりの泉) #The Skypoke Statue (天つき地蔵) Volume 115 #The Magic-Pedia (魔法事典) #The Ultra Handyman Company (なんでもひきうけ会社) #The Feelie Fez (感覚モニター) #The Robot Guardian Angel (ロボット背後霊) #The Elevator Plate (エレベーター・プレート) #The Doubt Transmitter (自信ぐらつ機) #The Gift-Kerchief (おみやげフロシキ) Volume 116 #The Lift Stick (リフトストック) #The Whammy Cam (ドッキリビデオ) #The Truth-Be-Told Speaker (アトカラホントスピーカー) #Noby’s Rock-Hound (かわいい石ころの話) #Kaguya-Bot (かぐやロボット) #Come-Here Chow (カムカムキャットフード) #The Ventrilophone (ふきかえ糸電話) Volume 117 #Imprinting Shizuka (たまごの中のしずちゃん) #Escape from Score Zero (のび太の０点脱出作戦) #Clone Juice (クローンリキッドごくう) #Real Ghost! (しかしユーレイはでた！) #Christine Goda, Comic Artist (大人気！クリスチーネ先生) Volume 118 #Twinkle Twinkle (夜空がギンギラギン) #Big G’s Big Concert (またもジャイアンコンサート) #A Clock is Hatched (時計はタマゴからかえる) #The Dreamplayer (ドリームプレイヤー) #Rest for the Wicked (じゃま者をねむらせろ！) #The Transmogrify Ray (物体変換銃) #Revenge Vouchers (しかえし伝票) Volume 119 #The Circle of Friends (友だちの輪) #The Liar Matcher (どっちがウソか！アワセール) #The Safety Charm Sticker (ききめ一番やくよけシール) #The Hypno-Pillowcase (ねながらケース) #The Adventure Game Book (冒険ゲームブック) #The Plantain Fan (バショー扇の使いみち) #The Pickup Rod (かるがるつりざお) Volume 120 #The Mushroom Miniscape (箱庭で松たけがり) #The All Alone-ade (無人境ドリンク) #The Stone Age Hotel (石器時代のホテル) #The Shine Solidifier (カチンカチンライト) #The Invincible Cannon (スネ夫の無敵砲台) Volume 121 #Fairytale Land Tickets (メルヘンランド入場券) #Noby Plays God (のび太 神さまになる) #The Memory Disc (メモリーディスク) #The Handi-Cap (ハンディキャップ) #The Ten Rules of the Rock (十戒石板) #The Deflation Needle (厚みぬきとりバリ) #Shoe Riders (乗りものぐつでドライブ) '''Note:' This volume was meant to be released in English alongside Volumes 122-130 on July 9, 2015, but was skipped over for unknown reasons. It was later released around August 20, 2017, with the aformentioned July 9, 2015 release date shown on its product page. It is likely that the volume was skipped unintentionally due to the date on the page (It also appeared shortly after some fans took notice and contacted Matt from AltJapan (company that translated the manga) on Twitter (@Matt_Alt)). Volume 122 #Just the Truth (ジャストホンネ) #Handmade Clouds (手作りの雲は楽しいね) #The Secret Tunnel Pen (ぬけ穴ボールペン) #The Mind-Whisper (さとりヘルメット) #Balloon Express Mail (風船がとどけた手紙) #The Slider Stick (ずらしんぼ) #The 4D Junior Driver Sticker (四次元若葉マーク) Volume 123 #Cushions Have Feelings, Too (ざぶとんにもたましいがある) #The Case of the Killer Song (ジャイアン殺人事件) #Noby’s Train Set (のび太の模型鉄道) #The Castaway Set (ロビンソンクルーソーセット) #A Clockwork Hurricane (ねじ式台風) #The Idiomator (具象化鏡) #Rainbow Violetta (虹のビオレッタ) Volume 124 #The Personal Nation Kit (おこのみ建国用品いろいろ) #Mr. S Returns (またまた先生がくる) #The Buck Passer (あとはおまかせタッチ手ぶくろ) #Terror Tonic (恐怖のたたりチンキ) #Fictional Character Eggs (架空人物たまご) #Looks, Power, or IQ (顔か力かIQか) #Big G’s Decision (ふつうの男の子にもどらない) Volume 125 #The Reporter Robot (レポーターロボット) #The Free-Size Costume Camera (フリーサイズぬいぐるみカメラ) #The Typhoon Trap and the Wind Fridge (台風トラップと風蔵庫) #Home Nature Theater (環境スクリーンで勉強バリバリ) #The Blind Spot Star (モーテン星) #The Time Room (タイム・ルーム 昔のカキの物語) Volume 126 #The Perfect Sneech (スネ夫は理想のお兄さん) #The Mini Hot Air Balloon (ミニ熱気球) #The Human Piggy Bank Maker (人間貯金箱製造機) #Flying Comics (空とぶマンガ本) #Little G’s Big Crush (泣くなジャイ子よ) #Winning Back Shizuka (しずちゃんをとりもどせ) Volume 127 #Left, Straight, Right, Right, Left… (左、直、右、右、左･･･) #The Invisible Bodyguard (みえないボディガード) #The Pied Pipertron (ハメルンチャルメラ) #The Future Library Card (未来図書券) #Keep-It-Up Gloves (つづきをヨロシク) #Mini-Doraemon (ぼくミニドラえもん) #The Remote Eyelips (出ちょう口目) Volume 128 #Real Magic (マジックの使い道) #A 30-Story House (マジックの使い道) #The Time-Dumb (時限バカ弾) #International Bug Hunters (世界の昆虫を集めよう) #Retune to Owner Spray (落としものカムバックスプレー) #The Omni-Sketchbook (いつでもどこでもスケッチセット) Volume 129 #The Dinner Show of Terror (恐怖のディナーショー) #The Any Day Calendar (気まぐれカレンダー) #The Weighter-Unweighter (ふんわりズッシリメーター) #The Neighborhood under the Sea (深夜の町は海の底) #Monster Island (無人島の大怪物) Volume 130 #The Great Escape (町内突破大作戦) #The Abstainer’s Shrine (断ち物願かけ神社) #The Scene Stealer (けしきカッター) #A Feast for the Eyes (目は口ほどに物を食べ) #Mine All Mine Spray (あなただけの物ガス) #The Hide-and-Stick (かくれん棒) Volume 131 #Digging for Clam-Packs (もぐれ！ハマグリパック) #The Whatsit Tabs (ツーカー錠) #The Ultra-Eraser (万能クリーナー) #The Paper Submarine (深海潜水艇たった二百円!!) #The Nervous System Controller (運動神経コントローラー) #Half and Half and Half and… (半分の半分のまた半分･･･) #The Mini-Car Set (実用ミニカーセット) Volume 132 #Boy Becomes Girl (男女入れかえ物語) #The Wish Granter (やりすぎ！のぞみ実現機) #The Emotional Energy Tank (感情エネルギーボンベ) #Noby Gets Jealous (ふたりっきりでなにしてる？) #The Course Checker (右か左か人生コース) #The Universal Encyclopedia (宇宙完全大百科) Volume 133 #Noby the Cat (ネコののび太いりませんか) #Perfect Pictures (万能プリンター) #The Time Adjustin’ Acorn (上げ下げくり) #The Charter Phone (かしきり電話) #The Copybrain (コピー頭脳でラクしよう) #Resolve and Determination (男は決心！) Volume 134 #The Weather Concentrator (まわりのお天気集めよう) #The Insta-Guru Course (仙人らくらくコース) #The Time Copier (タイムコピー) #The Human Remote Control (人間リモコン) #The All-You-Can-Mine Mix (合成鉱山の素) #Rock Hard Willpower (強～いイシ) Volume 135 #The Fakeit-Makeit Spray (へたうまスプレー) #The Luck-ing Glass (ラジ難チュー難の相？) #Noby’s Invaders (宇宙戦艦のび太を襲う) #Bio-Can Blossoms (食べて歌ってバイオ花見) #Erasing Noby (のび太が消えちゃう？) #Jack, Betty, and Janie (ジャックとベティとジャニー) Volume 136 #The Place-Trader Pistol (人の身になるタチバガン) #Realtime Picture Books (現実中継絵本) #The Ticked-Off Timer (ムシャクシャカーッとしたら) #The 10 Yen Store (十円なんでもストア) #Big G in Love (恋するジャイアン) #The Fate-flipping Horse (サイオー馬) #The Courier Cap (たくはいキャップ) #The Cartooner (アニメばこ) Volume 137 #Big upGrade (おれさまをグレードアップ) #Noby’s Finest Hour (のび太の名場面) #Homemade Missile Defense (手作りミサイル大作戦) #True Hunger (腹ぺこのつらさ知ってるかい) #The Dino Discovery (恐竜の足あと発見) #The Bug Boards (虫よせボード) #The Balance Trainer (バランストレーナー) #Canned Seasons (季節カンヅメ) Volume 138 #Little G’s New Comic (ジャイ子の新作まんが) #Hawaii Comes to Noby (ハワイがやってくる) #A Slice of Ocean (海をひと切れ切りとって) #Treasure Planet (宝星) #The Blackhole Pen and Whitehole Pen (ブラック・ホワイトボールペン) Volume 139 #The Bubble Pipe (うきわパイプ) #Doraemon Gets Sick (ドラえもんが重病に？) #The Superlungs (強力ハイポンプガス) #South Seas Adventure (南海の大冒険) #The Nature Model Series (自然観察プラモシリーズ) #The 4D Trash Can (四次元くずかご) Volume 140 #The Ship-in-a-bottle Battle (ボトルシップ大海戦) #The Time Crank (タイムワープリール) #The Real Board Game (人間すごろく) #Decoy Dolls (身がわり紙人形) #Cherry Blossoms… No Matter What (何が何でもお花見を) #The Noby Virus (人間うつしはおそろしい) #The Map Injector (地図ちゅうしゃき) Volume 141 #Liquid Liquid (トロリン) #The Man from Planet Galapa (ガラパ星からきた男) Volume 142 #The Gourmet Tablecloth #Tickle Gloves #Noby vs. Nob #The In-and-Out Cloud #The Secret Dog Volume 143 #The Homing Camera #Focus Bubbles #The Perfect Photo Printer #Elephant Lipstick #The Flowercorder #The Trick Candlestick #The Rescue Bee Noby Gets JealousChecker Volume 144 #The Future Radio #The Taxi-kerchief# #Chiller Tickets #Airshoes #The World's Strongest Pet #The Bug Listeners #The Room Guard Set #The One-Step-at-a-Timer #The Time Adjustin’ Acorn Volume 145 #The Substitute-Me TV #The Invisi-Scroll #Go On and Hit Me #The Change of Heart Fan #Button Thief #Shiverincense #Optical Ivy #The Misery Meter Volume 146 #The Order Gun #The Dream Director Chair #The Restorelixir #Super Big G #The Earth Escape Plan #Find the Concentrator #The Call Button Volume 147 #Program Freckles #The Pinch Runner #The Pet Pen #The Time Pistol #Big Noby vs. Little Big G #The Payday Problem Volume 148 #The Audio Camera #Scare Specs #Who Needs Doraemon? #Attraction Reaction #Where Was It When #The Monster Trunk Volume 149 #The Comeback Kaboom #Around the World in 80 Square Feet #Halo of Gratitude #The Portable Police Car #Travel Paper #The Remote Control Double-oon #Baggage Check Tags #Uber Pepper Volume 150 #The Phantomizer #The Phobia-Maker #Speed Goggles #The Pet-a-lizer #Stick-with-it Gum #The Muscle Controller #The Cockroach Costume Volume 151 #The Million-Volt Eyes #The Dramaticam #The Holo-Faker #Noby's Best Friend #Mini Santa #Treasure Hunt Paper #The Coldbeater Crown Volume 152 #Abominable Snow Job #The TV Telephone #The Calamity-Caster #Animal Training #Imagi-Gum #The Carrier Plane #Traffic Sign Stickers Volume 153 #The E-Z Hot Air Balloon #The Curse Cap #Buddy Badges #The All-Seeing Glasses #The Human Timer #Dorami and Doraemon Volume 154 #The Say and Obey Caps #The Boot Camp Fear Trainers #The Dreamcorder #The War of the Whispers #Photos that Feel #Secrets of Idol Singers #The Shooting Star Catcher Volume 155 #The So-be-it Shells #Snow in March #The Sweetbot #The Test Talker #The Magic Map #Shunner-Stunners Volume 156 #The Traffic Timer #Bang-Paper #Fusion Glue Hiking #Pencil Missiles and Countermeasure Radar #45 Years from Now #The Uber-Strongman Pill #The Confession Hat Volume 157 #The Self-Alarm #The Roachflute #Bride of Tutorzilla #The Every Bit Helper #My Little Newsroom #The Sticky-Boatdeck Volume 158 #The E-Z Collect-o-Box #Nosebubbles #The Freckle Flipper #The Temper Heater #The Fatigue-Frogger #The Time Bomb Badge #The New Year's Sunrise Set #The Robot Snowman Volume 159 #Emotion Elixir #The Dreampleter Chip #Impossi-Bread #The Revenge House #The Owner Identifier #Identical Pet Food #The Body-Swap Bar Volume 160 #Bird Caps #Chameleon Tea #Jack Beans #The Japanese Rhymelight #Tank Pants #The Role Plate #The Invisible Hands #Maglev Chalk #The Inny-Outie #The Pop-Out Animal Farm Volume 161 #The Ocean Controller #The Enlargifying Glass #Trampoline Spray #The Cordless Can Phone #The Fountain of Maturity Rope #Mirror World #Chasing Thumbelina #Smoke Man #The Task-Trader #The Butterflapter Volume 162 #Travel Paper #Waterproofing Spray #The Shadow Snapper #The Shrink-Grow Cup #The Georeplicator #The Total Safety Umbrella #The Picture-Portal Projector #Pet Paint #The Weight Remover #Pic Mic Elixir Volume 163 #Sleepwalk Stickers #The Fortune Card Dealer #Reality Scissors #Into the Mirror #The Morph-Bot #Inny Outy Dust #The Reverse Kite #Date Line Chalk #The Landboat #The Balloon Express Volume 164 #Projection Paint #Breakit and Fixit Stickers #The Personal TV Station #The Anywhere-o-rama #The Anything Controller #The Escape Dumpling: Water Striders #The Marionetter #The Shadow Solidifier #A 3D Experience Volume 165 #R/C Heart Parts #The Warp Pen #My Own Genie #Animal Finger Puppets #The Robot Suit #The Hyperbolic Camera #The Inanimator Wand #The Dream Hole #Pathfinder Cards #The Dandelion Fuzz Comb Volume 166 #Air Crayons #The Nagging Rod #The Pocket Traffic Light #Plant Walker Liquid #The Friend-Caller #Slide Spray #Playing with Typhoons #R/C TV #Never-Lose Labels #The Animal Dress-Up Set Volume 167 #The Snow Cloudrider #The Reversi-Mirror #The Thought Projectort #Go Parts #The Correcto-Perfecto #Smackdown Spray #The Thinking Cap #Cloud Chow #The Wish Blaster #The Elevator Buttons Volume 168 #Doraemon: the Robot from the Future #The Spook Detector #The Beach in the Closet #The Tickle Me Flea #Silly Pepper #The Flubag #The Robot Car #The Christmas Tree Seed #The Magnet Mirror Volume 169 #The Medicine Maker #Invisipaint #The Ultra Ring #Cloud Clay #Telekinesis Drops #The Self-Confidence Helmet #Reality Crayons #Camping #Time Traveler #The Star Sledgehammer Volume 170 #The Treasure-Finder #Noby's Web #R/C Army #Mini Garage #Fun with Cloud Clay #Paper House #The Plant Pen #Mr. Rope #Pep Pellets #Circus Shoes Volume 171 #The Hypnosis Pendulum #Air Gloves #The Cloud Oven #The Ultra Super Batteries #The Roller Patroller #Puddle Cream #The Course Marker #Leaf Money #The Training Ring #The Auto-Puppet Show Volume 172 #The Street Fighting Set #Doraemon's Desk-Drawer Debut #My Beloved Little G #Noby Gets Strong Volume 173 #Baseball Dream Team #The Robot God of Fortune #The Okey Mikey #Doraemon Goes Home #The Peeping Ghost Volume 174 #The Comic Artist #Doraemon Sings! #No More Doraemon?! #Doraemon's Debut! #The Never-misser #The Time TV Volume 175 #Sticky Shoes and Grabby Gloves #The Gravity Twister #Iron Drops #The Teleporter #Let's Go Hiking! #The Trick-less Trick Volume 176 #Buried Treasure #World "Peace" Association #Possessing Big G #Scaredy Cat #The Vend-Anything Machine Volume 177 #I Wanna Be a Dog #Ultradog #Dreams #Walking through Walls #The Magic Magnifying Glass #The Magic Clock Volume 178 #Bad Medicine #The Truth Transmitter #The Gravity Twister #The Happy Heater #Searching for a Tsuchinoko #The Reset Roller #Mountain Rescue #The Ultra Stopwatch Volume 179 #Instant Pitfall #Magic Faucet #Shadow Puppets #The Disguise Suit #Doraemon's Pocket #The Trickerchief #Animal Candy #Face-Off Soap #Homework Pajamas #Rocket Gum #The Wacky Wallet #Ghost Incense #The Payback Hands Volume 180 #The Magic Box #The Sickness Simulator #The Re-Action Recorder #Bloomin' Ashes #Going Buggy #The Height Competition #Mole Mittens #The Snow Cloud #The Real Light #The Never-Fall Tightrope #Playing with Fish #Animal Drops #The Doppelgang-er #The Jack-in-the-Box Volume 181 #Powermax Mints #Sidestep Socks #The Human Magnet #Echo Mountain #The Detour Arrows #The Instant Pearl Maker #The Swapper String #Fruit Thievery #Noby Broadcasting Corporation Volume 182 #Dreaming with Doraemon #The Mind Reader #Power Glasses #The Donation Box #The R/C Paper Airplane #Arm & Leg Heads #The Tele-Tagger #The Impasse-a-pole #The Invincibath Volume 183 #The Creature Communicator #Wild Beast-Taming Pellets #The Creature Teacher Glove #The Mirrorizer #The Round Stuff Magnet #The Badge of Gratitude #The Bouncing Hole #The Elastiscope #Heli-Tags Volume 184 #Noby's Tank #The Tickle-me-flea #The Pain Reflector #The Pop-Through Pillow #Kite-Dropping #The "Open! Sez Me" Key #Ask the Fate Forecaster #Noby's Kingdom Volume 185 #Float Spray #The Tickle-me-flea #Gone Fishing #The Delivery Dish #Karate Juice #Mini Typhoons #Monkeying Around #The Fantasy Lens #The Psychic Robot Volume 186 #The Air Stair Maker #The Obedient Robot #The Human Camera #Spinners #The Forced Savings Plan #Aquarium Spray #Waterproof Origami #The Dream Pillow #The Springbringer Fan Volume 187 #The Viddy-Me Deck #The Moneyball #Shape Your Body #The All-Purpose Tent #The Crayon-Cutter #The Multiplanter #The Thunder Drum #Yacht Adventure Volume 188 #R/C Clay #The Emotion Magnum #Making Snow #The Shockwave Shooter #The Body Battery #The Photo-Holo Projector #The Happiness Insurer #The Completer Beam Volume 189 #Snow Costumes #The Dimensional Roller #The Body-Double Guard #Air Hooks #Animation Spray #Prop-board #Medal of Pity #The Case of the Missing Savings Volume 190 #Little Monster's Hat #The Super Coupon Book #The Fighter Finder #The Anti-Grav Belt #The Mynah-Mic #The Pog Printer & Pogwash #The Stop-Bot #The Locker Cutter Volume 191 #Comet Hunters #Skyfishing #Robo-Clay #The Invisible Bodyguard Robot #The Tornado Straw #The Instant Ocean Maker #The Heli-Camera #The Travel Screen #Ultra Guy Volume 192 #The Chair Customizer #The Human Magnet Belt #The Costume Camera and Costume Paste #The Tele-Megaphone #Skink Ink #Lightning Grease #Evil-Banishing Beans #The Pointer Arrow Volume 193 #Time Glove Revenge #The Gimme Hand #The Costume-Maker Camera #The R/C Any-tenna #Weather Pens #The Friend Ring #The EZ-Hiking Hat #The Star Rocket Volume 194 #The Heart Changer Mic #The Travel Window Set #Return to Mirrorland #The Autopilot Footprint Stamp #The Dream Time Machine #Playing with Shadows #The Memory Lens Volume 195 #The High Rise Escape #The Sky Frame #Back to the Past #The Daruma Cap #Handmade Toys #Haunted Stuff Volume 196 #Meet Doraemon #The Robo-Pen #Cake Farmers #Fishing with Gadgets #The Anything Egg #The Super Toothbrush #Robot Legs #Swimming in Pictures #The Mail-bot #The Personal Train #The Jump Bow #Building a Robot #Magic Pictures #Cloud-Skis and Cloud-Shoes #Paper, Rock... Box? #Growing Up Quick Volume 197 #Really Real Pictures #The Morphing Set #The Snow Maker #Dorami's Playhouse #An Amazing Aquarium #Graffiti Erasing Gas #Toys for One #Fire Truck #A Doraemon for You #Turning Invisible #Playing Flat #The String Travel Phone #As Seen on TV #The Patrol Car #Mysterious Mirror #The Flying Zoo #Firework Seeds #The Wind Rocket Volume 198 #Making Things Bigger #The Magic Zip #Ricecake Robots #The Magic Rope #What Time is It? #Air Crayon Crazy #The Anything Tree #Wear-and-Wash Spray #Robot Oni #Sand Gloves #Flower Boys and Girls #The Bird Catcher #The Police Car #Beach Balloons #The Arm Conditioner #The Rain Vacuum #Lion Tamers #What If? Box Nighttime Edition Volume 199 #The Unscrewdriver #African Adventure #Doraemon's Birth! Volume 200 #Challengade #Sonic Solidifier #Portable Parliament #The Hundred Trials Timer #Alphabet Jets Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters